seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Underneath
The King of the Underneath is the title of the current ruler of a realm called the Underneath, an area that is far below the depths of the oceans. He was known for his cooperation and alliance with the House of Bellomont in preparation and participation in the Siege of Mariejois. According to his personal analysis, he was promised with the return of gold, emeralds, jewels, and other natural materials that the World Government held. However, something caused the family to become "dishonorable" and recant their agreement. Angered, this forced the King to take action and assemble an army to invade the world above and essentially become "King of All." History At some point in his life, he was once a ruler of a kingdom on the surface. A sacred treasure was held on their nation. He was invited by Big Mom to engage in a marriage with her. He did attend the Tea Party that was held in that year and when the matter was brought up there, the king rejected her hand in marriage, already recognizing the complication of a World Government affiliated nation allying with a pirate. This greatly angered Big Mom and did not go unyielding. At some later point, the Big Mom Pirates, or Big Mom, invaded the island and stole the sacred relic. The King made a monumental decision to retrieve the treasure and subsequently return it back to the kingdom This proved too daunting to the King since he was considerably weaker to the more potent Big Mom Pirates. At that time, there was huge rumors and talk regarding to the "frequent" usage of the legendary Ope Ope no Mi, a devil fruit that the King had even knew about. Just before he would dare search for such a powerful fruit, an old sage spoke to him and promised that he could hold greater power. He spoke to the man privately and informed him about his situation. The man then offered him the ability to use a devil fruit that could make him a "God of the Earth." The King agreed and the man, through an intricate and undescribable process, formed a devil fruit. With his newfound devil fruit, he was able to form a tunnel that would span deep below the ocean surface and, in time, would create what would be regarded as the "Underneath." Simultaneously, he would form earth-like creatures to help with the massive project, including digging secret tunnels to the surface as a means to locate Whole Cake Island and find the relic. Years later, his services would be called by a member of the House of Bellomont to participate in a war with the World Government. He agreed to do so as long as he could acquire jewels from Mariejois. With his help in the massive war, he helped the Bellomonts secure their position as the new leaders of the World Dominion. However, the family retracted their agreement, angering the King. This would fuel great tension between the Bellomonts and the King, which he later stated that they should never have crossed paths with him. Despite the creation of the Underneath, he had forgotten about his commitment to his kingdom. Furthermore, due to the usage of the fruit in other affairs aside from his new territory and the war, his physical body would eventually revert into an earthlike creature. Following the war, two young men gave an audience before the King. They asked for help regarding to the three of them invading Big Mom's territory. The King was baffled, at first, with the prospect of "children" attempting for a suicide trip against Big Mom. But he did realize that Big Mom still had the sacred relic in her possession. With the promise of retrieving the relic for himself, he agreed to join with the two men on this daring raid. Personality The King has a bombastic and callous attitude as the King of the Underneath. When he ruled on his home island, it is certain that he holds deep sympathy to the people, especially since he offered himself to retrieve their sacred treasure. He does hold this feeling even to this day. Whenever someone interrupts him or speaks out of turn, he can raise his voice to a booming level. Furthermore, whenever he loses his temper, he launches an earthquake that could either be rumbling or violent. Relationships Big Mom The King and Big Mom have a long history together, starting with her inviting the King to her Tea Party with an astonishing marriage proposal. The King, understanding his personal and political position would be compromised by a pirate, let alone a Yonko, flatly rejected her hand. This act would infuriated Big Mom, causing her to retaliate by having the kingdom's sacred relic stolen. The King vowed to have the relic returned to their kingdom and set off. Years later, the King would describe her as "the Fat Bitch of the New World." Category:Characters Category:Lordofwar97 Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely Category:King